Anything
by vickyblueeyez
Summary: Kirk/McCoy: They would fight but it was never this bad. It was never like this. It sucked being in love with your best friend and pretending you're not. Please review and/or fave. Thank You.


_Title: Anything_  
><em>Author: vickyblueeyez<em>  
><em>Fandom: Star Trek XI<em>  
><em>Pairing: KirkMccoy_  
><em>Rating: PG<em>  
><em>Words: 1186<em>  
><em>Warning: PG for swearing<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I don't own anything or profit so don't sue me bro.<em>  
><em>Summary: They would fight but it was never this bad. It was never like this. It sucked being in love with your best friend and pretending you're not.<em>  
><em>AN: Written as comment fic inspired by the second pic on the LJ comm __jim_and_bones__weekly inspiration post__. The entry is locked but you can find the pic in the fic._  
><em>Mirror Links: Ao3, Tumblr, , DW, LJ, KMArchive<em>

_((Grr pic didn't post. Go here for pic. archiveofourown dot org slash works slash 201375))  
><em>

They were best friends, best friends for years yet they never had a fight like this. Jim cried, he actually cried and he doesn't cry over anything. As he walked away from their shared dorm he thought, "Maybe this is for the best." Maybe now he wouldn't have to worry about slipping up and revealing to his roommate, his best friend that he'd been head over heels in love with him for ages.

Three days passed and it was as if the other didn't exist in the other's world. Jim stayed with friends instead of sleeping in their shared dorm. There were no bump ins in the halls, no sightings of the other on campus, nothing. So after a night of drinking, alone, the last thing Jim expected was to have a message waiting for him on his PADD at 3am.

_LMcCoy: Come home_

Jim stared at the message wondering what the hell it could mean. He also had no idea how to reply. After a few minutes, Jim typed a reply.

_2Sxy4UJTK: Why? It's not like you want me there or anywhere near you._

_LMcCoy: That's not true._

Jim wasn't surprised by the instant reply. Bones was usually up at all hours of the night.

_2Sxy4UJTK: Whatever, Bones. It's late. I'm going to bed. Nite._

Jim didn't want to deal with another fight with his best friend so he turned off all message notifications on his PADD. More days followed of no sightings or interactions. Bones was floating in between being frustrated and worried. The worried feeling intensified when Captain Pike summoned him to his office. Pike was like a father to Jim and usually got on Bones's case because as a best friend, it was Bones's job to "keep Jim out of trouble". When Bones arrived to Pike's office, he sat in the chair opposite of Pike's desk and waited for the usual speech.

"What is it now? Did you guys have another lovers' quarrel?" Pike asked as if it was the most normal and boring subject in the world. Bones blinked in confusion.

"Excuse me, Sir?" Bones replied, not expecting that to be the first thing out of Pike's mouth.

"He gets all moopy like this every time you two fight and every time I have to deal with him crashing at my place and annoying the hell out of me. So whatever you two love birds were bitching about, kiss and make up so I can get him the hell out of my hair." Pike continued.

"I'm still not following, Sir." Bones replied, even more confused. Pike ran a hand over his face and leaned back in his chair.

"Just get your boyfriend out of my house, please." Pike said and sighed. Bones straightened in his chair.

"Sir, he's not my boyfriend." Bones started but Pike interrupted him.

"Oh you guys broke up? That would explain things then. Look Mr. McCoy, I know Jim and I know he's crazy in love with you. You're a good guy and I've seen you two together. I'm sure whatever it was is just a misunderstanding." Pike paused to reach into a desk drawer. "Here's the access code to my place. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." He said and stood, signifying that the meeting was over. Bones stood and accepted the card.

For the duration of the whole day, Bones couldn't stop thinking about what Pike had said. Pike thought they were lovers. Pike said Jim was crazy in love with him. The truth was, Bones was crazy about Jim as well but didn't think the feeling was returned. Beyond the door in front of him of the upscale instructor housing was Jim, and Bones was scared to death. Feeling like an complete idiot, "It's only Jim" he thought, he entered in the access code and stepped into the lavish quarters. At first, everything was quiet. Then he heard water running from the bathroom.

He made his way to the huge bathroom and peered inside. Jim was sitting on the rim of a tub, a hand under the tap testing the temperature as it filled with bubbles. Without looking towards the door, Jim said, "I knew I heard you come in. Do you need to get in here? I was about to take a bath." He asked. When Jim didn't hear a reply, he turned his head towards the bathroom door and was shocked at who was there.

"Bones?" He whispered and stood. "What are you doing here?" He questioned. Bones didn't say a word but moved closer to the man before him. Jim's hair was disheveled, eyes red and puffy and stubble all over his jaw.

"You look like shit." Bones said after he stopped a step away from Jim. Jim rolled his eyes and his shoulders dropped.

"Bones, I don't want to fight you so if that's what you want, you won't get it here."

Bones closed the distance and ran his thumb along Jim's jaw, feeling the hairs rub up against his finger. "I'm not here to fight you." He said, his voice gentle and tender.

"I don't understand." Jim replied. Bones smiled, still caressing his cheek.

"I didn't understand either at first but now I do." He replied.

"What are you talking ab-" Jim started to ask but his words stopped abruptly when Bones's mouth pressed against his. For a moment, he was frozen in shock, his lips unmoving against the press of Bones. Bones feared that he got it all wrong, that he got Pike all wrong, that he got Jim all wrong. Slowly he started to pull away and open his eyes. Jim's wide blue eyes stared back at him. Not knowing what to say or even do, Bones didn't move. After what seemed like an eternity, Bones lowered his head, muttered 'sorry' and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Jim said closing his hand over Bones's wrist.

"It's okay kid. It wouldn't be the first time I had it all wrong. Look, Pike wants you ou-"

This time, it was Bones's words cut off by Jim's lips. Unlike Jim, Bones was quick to reply. His mouth was more than accepting as Jim's tongue flickered inside. Bones could feel Jim already hard through his jeans and pressed back with his own. Jim clung, sucking and nipping at Bones's lips. Jim stumbled backwards, his legs bumping against the base of the tub and Bones stumbled with him and into the tub. Jim chucked, breaking the kiss long enough to put bubbles in Bones's hair.

" I've wanted you for so long." Bones whispered, taking in Jim's swollen pink lips, the dilated pupils of his eyes, the erection pressing insistently against his thigh, and the whole sight of the man pressed against him.

"You've always had me." Jim replied.

"Yeah well, be a bit more obvious next time, kid."

"Then how is this for obvious?" Jim asked, undoing the button to Bones's wet pants. "Fuck me, Bones." Jim said and pulled on Bones's bottom lip gently with his teeth.

"Anything, Jim. Anything."


End file.
